fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollywood World: The Movie
The movie for the series Hollywood World Short Summary Isabella, Courtney, May and Dawn have woken up, and realized they've overslept, and are going to be late for their Pokemon contest! Meanwhile, after catching a Delibird, Teresa finds herself in a Pokemon battle against Ash. Story It was a cold night in Hollywood. But it wasn't just any night. It was the night before Isabella, Courtney, May and Dawn's Pokemon contest. Here we find Isabella, who is setting her alarm clock to 8:30am. Her Cyndaquil, shivering, said, "Cynda cynda cyndaquil!" "Oh Cyndaquil," Isabella told her first ever Pokemon, understanding what Cyndaquil had said. "I have to compete in the contest tomorrow." Isabella put Cyndaquil back in its Pokeball, and then went to bed. Meanwhile, her rival, Courtney, isn't going too well. She is trying to train her Prinplup and her Totodile, but before long, she fell asleep, along with Prinplup and Totodile. A friend of Courtney's, May, rushes over to see if she was okay, along with Duncan, Courtney's boyfriend, and Ash, May's boyfriend. However, they fall asleep as well. Dawn is still training with her Piplup and Togekiss, but she looks at them, knowing they could freeze in the cold air. Dawn then returns Togekiss into its Pokeball, and takes Courtney, May, Duncan and Ash home. Before she notices, Dawn begins to feel sleepy, and goes to sleep at her home with Piplup. The next morning, it is still cold outside, and Teresa, Courtney's sister, is planning to capture a Pokemon in the cold air. She then sees a Delibird with green wings. Bridgette sees from behind a bush and says, "Wow. I guess Teresa is going to catch a rare Delibird." "Combusken, use Flamethrower!" Teresa cried out to her newly-evolved Pokemon. Combusken, who evolved from Torchic 4 days before, used Flamethrower on the Delibird and, because Delibird is an Ice-type, caused a lot of damage. Ash had just woken up when Teresa launched a Pokeball at Delibird and successfully caught it! "YES! I caught Delibird!" announced Teresa, proudly. Suddenly, she heard clapping. Teresa returned Combusken into its Pokeball and turned around. It was Ash! "Oh, hey Ash," Teresa said. "Teresa, listen." Ash said. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!" At 8:31 (it was 8:29 when Teresa caught Delibird), Isabella woke up and noticed her alarm clock beeping. After she turned the alarm off, she noticed what times it is. "OH NO! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Isabella panicked. As quickly as she could, she brush her teeth, brushed her hair, put on her everyday clothes, and headed off! Dawn overheard Isabella's yelling, and, panicking, she did the exact same thing! May nor Courtney heard them, but they, too, realized they were going to be late, and start to get ready as fast as they could. At the same time, Isabella, May, Courtney and Dawn ran out of their homes and headed for the contest building............and eventually bumped into each other. "Whatcha doing?" Courtney asked. "HEY!!!!! DON'T YOU DARE STEAL MY LINE!!!!!" Isabella yelled at Courtney. Isabella and Courtney started to get mad at each other, until Dawn and May held them back. "Okay, guys, let's split up. Whoever gets there first rules!" May said. "Right!" Courtney, Isabella and Dawn agreed, and the four ran on opposite paths. Meanwhile, Teresa and Ash were getting their battle started. "Totodile, let's go!" Ash said as he threw out a Pokeball. A Totodile came out and said, "Toto!" Teresa threw a Pokeball and Raichu came out. "Rai raichu chu!" Raichu said, excited. "Go, Totodile! Use your Water Gun!" Ash called. Totodile started to use Water Gun when Teresa called, "Raichu, dodge it and use Thunderbolt!" Raichu dodged the Water Gun and used Thunderbolt on Totodile, knocking it out easily. Ash returned Totodile into its Pokeball while Teresa put Raichu into its Pokeball. "Ash, you better see that your Totodile had a disadvantage against my Raichu," Teresa pointed out. "Guess you're right...." Ash said. But then he smiled and said, "But it's not over yet! I've got 5 Pokemon left!" Suddenly, Dawn zooms by, unnoticed by the two. "Gotta......get......to......the contest....." she sleepily said. She was tired because she had a little cold, and she collasped on the ground. Ash and Teresa saw this, and stopped their battle temporairly. Diego, Dawn's boyfriend, came as well, and injected her with medicine. Dawn immediately felt better and stood up. "Thanks, Diego," Dawn said. "Don't mention it. Good luck!" Diego exclaimed. Dawn was off again! May kept running on another path. TBC Category:Movies Category:Hollywood World